Say Okay
by DevilSnareDevilSnare
Summary: When two people fall in love, and shouldn't things begin to happen. Families go to war. Muggle and wizards. People die. People Mourn. People fight! Will these two ever be together? Better then Summary implies...
1. Chapter 1

**_In the wizarding world, there are purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns. Purebloods generally married off to other pureblood familys, but some would stray and marry off to half-blood families. It wasn't a big thing when that happened, because in most half-blood families there was a pureblood start somewhere. However if a pureblood fell for a muggle born... bad things happened before they could marry, or have children._**

**_Parents or family members did the little things such as threaten, sent people after, and paid off the muggle-borns to break off any connection to ruin their pureblood lives. Sometimes the muggle-borns were beaten to submission (and rarely did anyone stay alive if the threats went that far). Some weren't given a chance and were murdered in a way to make it seem it was an accident. But the point is there was no exception. All the families did it- in fact there is one that is famous for what they did to a muggle-born and their son. Perhaps you'd like to hear about it? Well w_**_**hen Lucius Malfoy found out his son, Draco Malfoy, had fallen into a relationship with a muggle-born named Hermione Granger... he was furious. He had to end all of this, before it became too serious, and others heard about it.**_

_Craaaack!_

Draco gasped and cupped his cheek. It stung angrliy, and brought a wall of tears to his silver eyes- he turned to look at his father.

The young Malfoy had just walked in the manor, now on Summer Vacation, when he was greeted by his father standing in the middle of the foyer. Lucius was looking down at his feet, his long blonde hair a mess in knots and nasty natted waves compared to its normal straight style, his face unshaven, beard growing and turning gray and black, his clothes dishevled and unimpressive, something was definetly wrong. Draco had stepped up to him to ask if something was wrong when unexpectedly, his father straighten, and slapped his hand to Draco's cheek _hard_.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lucius asked, trembleing with anger, and a hint of disappointment in his voice. Draco observed his father's body language and then tight line at his lips, before taking a step back and swallowed hard. "Do you know what _that_..." he began again and shook his head "What _you_ can...No** are** doing to our family? _To our image_!"

Draco jumped back, but he knew exactly what his father was talking about now, and for the first time in his short life- he was terrified of his father. _Really terrified_. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, as the shock still hadn't faded away. He looked around for an escape, slowly as to not give his father a clue, but there wasn't one today unlike the other times. His eyes drifted back to his father, while his teeth clenched trying to watch his father for a hint to his next action.

"Answer me!" Lucius demanded, startling Draco. He grabbed Draco and shoke him. Draco grasped his fathers hand's furious. _This was the shirt that Hermione had gotten him...The one person who didn't expect much from him- or be little him for not living up to certian standards. The one who cared about him..._He looked at his father and in disgust shoved him off of him. He began to smooth his shirt out before slapping his hands down to his side. He looked at his father, and with his brows furrowed he whispered,"I'm sorry."

For that- Lucius struck him again.

"A Malfoy **NEVER** says he is sorry." His father bellowed but Draco didn't budge from the slap this time. He only turned his head with the movement, not getting the full blow. He knew that this could get worst, but it was fine._ She_ was worth it. He would rather take the beating then have Hermione take it. She didn't deserve this. He was use to his father's affections, and additude towards him- this was nothing too new. He lifted his head moved dangerously close to his father, and spat-

"I... am... Sorry."

There was a brief moment of quiet before Lucius' clipped voice broke it. "Is that all you have to say Draco?"

"What more can I say father?" Draco retorted bitterly and rolled his eyes, "It's not as if you would like to listen to me about my _relationship_ with Miss. Hermione Granger."He pointed out.

Lucius took a deep breath as the girls name left his sons lips, this made Draco smirk. His father acted as if just saying her name would contaminate the Mannor. But when he wasn't watching his father regrabbed Draco's shirt and lifted him off his feet,and brought him close. "Why would I want to listen to such a _shamfull thing_ about some _mudblood_?" he said harshly. "Why would I want to listen to _a son of mine_ about something so _disgusting_." He challenged.

"She's not a _mudboood_. She's a person!" Draco hissed and then pushed his face closer to his father. "You know if you listened... you might_ learn_ a thing or two about love, and how to make a woman _happy_? I know you can't do that for mother." A slow smile came to Draco's face as he watched the hurt fill his father's face,"There's no way... in the whole universe... that you love her ...or feel for her the way I feel for Hermione..." Draco said softly in taunting voice, only to be tossed onto the floor.

"Maybe I should teach you an old fashion lesson?" Lucius suggested, rolling up his sleeves, and threw his hair over his shoulders.

Draco gasped and looked at him surprised, "What? You mean like a**_ muggle_**?" He asked, starting to get re-intouch with his witty humor and watched his father's eyes darken with a strange delight. He had never felt such a strong urge to rebel towards his father but it was worth it. _She was worth it._

Lucius sucked in a breath and stepped towards Draco-

At that moment a cloud of smoke appeared and Dizzy, the house elf, appeared. She wore a potato sack as a dress, and it fell off her left shoulder. A sick feeling over came Draco as he thought of Hermione and her veiws of House Elfs._ Slaves..._ she had said to him...-

"Oh master!" The House Elf squeaked and turned to face him better. "Master Malfoy told Dizzy to get Master when he needed to leave, and Dizzy is here Master!" She said. With the wave of her hand Lucius Malfoy's walking stick appeared. "Master want his cane?" She asked only to have it snatched from her.

"Draco, end it." Lucius said and then looked at his cane with a smirk- making Draco's heart fall- "Or I will." he informed him. Their eyes met before Lucius apparated out of sight.

Draco grunted getting up from the floor and stared at the place his father stood before turning around and ripped off his tie. "Dizzy!" he snapped and placed the tie in her hands forcefully and watched as her big green eyes widen in surprise.

"A...A...A tie! MASTER HAS GIVEN DIZZY A TIE!"She gasped and he smirk. She was just like Hermione... A small gift and it was like the whole world had stopped. But he understood... He had just given her, her freedom, with an item that he thought was so useless.

"Yep, I did. Your free Dizzy. Now go." he said turnning around and went up the stairs quickly to his room as Dizzy looked at the article of clothing in disbelief. She looked at Draco's retreating figure and smiled before poofing out of sight.

That would show his father, Draco thought bitterly. He was changing, and his father would just have to accept it. He wasn't going to follow the ways that his father wanted him to.

When Draco reached his room he yelled, kicked his dressed, and then yelled again. He slammed his hand into his wall and looked around. _What did his father mean? What would he do to Hermione?_ He looked away cautiously, what did he mean? He wondered before closing his eyes and apparated to the warm familar place he loved.

"Draco? Draco dear are you home?" Narcissa asked entering his room, catching the sight of the swirling motion of his apparation and sighed heavily. _Of course he would leave_, she thought.

Draco gasped stummbling out of the whipping of the apparation. He clung to a giant oak tree, and looked around to see he was in a muggle neighborhood. The blonde straightened up, smoothing out his shirt, and dusted the bark bristles on his pants before looking around again. He ran a nervous hand through his hair before slowly walkin away from the tree. He tossed a look at the house that he was infront of and smirk. He was in Hermione's neighborhood, he knew this for certian.

She had shown him so many pictures of her home, neighborhood, embarassing childhood, and whatnot. Sometimes by force, especially if she tried to hide them from him-

Draco swallowed the knot forming in his throat and took a deep breath. He was falling for Hermione. It was dangerous to do this but he didn't care. They were smart enough to get through this. He told himself and nodded his head when he heard a child scream playfully, scaring him half to death. He angrily turned his head to the yard it came from, wanting to know who was disturbing the peace. But his look softened when he saw a certain bushy hair girl with a little boy high up on her shoulders, running, spinning and jumping around the front yard, laughing carelessly.

Hermione was good with kids, Draco had always known this. But he wasn't, not one bit. He couldn't stand them. However, he was going to guess that the little boy was named Brett and was the neighbor's son that she watched. She looked so at home already, when it was only three hours that the train had departed them on their own ways. A piece of Draco was jealous that someone had been waiting for her when she got home. But that emotion soften as he looked down,_ if Hermione was at home waiting for him_, he'd be in an unexplainable bliss.

He looked back at her, before getting enough courage to walk over to the open yard with a small smile playing at his pale pink lips. He got two steps onto the grass when Hermione spotted him mid spin, and stopped quickly. "Dr-Draco..." she said slightly dizzy from her active spinning but managed to blush, before removing Brett from her shoulders. Once the little boys feet hit the ground he ran inside saying something about ice cream, but if anyone were to ask the two teenagers, neither could answer with certainty.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco swallowed again and looked around before he closed the space between them and took her hand. "We need to talk." he said quietly.

Draco ran his thumb on the back of her palm, when his thumb felt the butterfly ring that he had gotten for her last month. He looked down at it and smirked, "Your wearing it, now?"He asked and looked at her with a playful look. "Why is it when_ I asked_ to put it on you- you said no, but when _I'm not here_, you'll wear it?" he questioned the blushing girl before playfully mocking her by covering his mouth and gasped. "Could you already miss me?" He said batting his eyes.

"Oh you wanker." she whispered, smiling as she shook her head turning around to walk towards her house. Draco's hand shot out before she got out of reach and pulled her back to him and kiss her gently on the lips. It was fast, sudden, and spontanious.

Hermione's big brown eyes went wide in surprise, but sure enough- she slowly fell into him and melted from the kiss, while Drao wrapped his arms around her waist. It was a moment of peace from what he had already experienced, and the reason why he needed to fight so they could stay together. Together, Draco felt complete with her, he wasn't sure if Hermione felt the same way about him but he sure hoped so.

"I'm not watching." said a voice pulling them back to reality.

Hermione pulled away first and saw Brett turned around, popsicle in hand and a hand over his eyes. She glanced at Draco and smiled as she walked to the boy. She said something to him in his ear quietly so no matter how hard Draco tried to listen he failed but when he saw the boy look at him then Hermione only to look back at him, he frowned. _What was she doing?_

"OK?" Hermione smiled and Brett nodded, giving her his ice cream and then looked at Draco. There was a brief connection between him and the small boy before Brett ran up to him and hugged him around the legs. Draco sighed looking at Hermione and then at the kid around his legs and frowned. He wasn't too keen of the little things that were not his height. _Especially **KIDS**_. But for now- he swallowed his pride and lifted the boy up, and smirk.

"So your the... eh.. the guy hogging my girlfriend, are you?" he said holding him up awkwardly making Hermione burst out in giggles and the young boy glomp him.

"'Mione! Help! He's going to drop me! Help!" the young boy cried.

"Hermione get him off!" Draco cried trying to shake he boy off of him, but Hermione just covered her mouth and laughed harder.

**A/N****: Okay, I'm sorry if this is bad, I had a person correcting it but the kindof stopped I have no IDEA if they will continue or what not- so I am looking for a BETA of some sorts. But anyway thanks for taking the time to read this and if you haven't seen the video trailer of what has yet to come in the story I suggest you do. I've this story all planned out, it's just the matter of writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

All time seemed to stop as Draco watched as the realization and the statement he made, set in Hermione's mind. Her soft brown eyes- full of life, joy and love quickly changed to a darker color- all the life, joy and love replaced by fear. It made his chest tighten again, and made him feel like he had done her wrong.

"So...so... he..." She said swallowing her forming knot, but the action only seemed to make the knot tighter."Your father..." she said slowly and glanced at him taking a deep breath as she motioned her finger at him and her, "He knows about us?" With the nod of his head, her hands came in and crossed over her chest. She lowered her head as she took a step away from him, as if bracing herself for something. "What does that mean now?" She asked him, and he knew.

Quickly and quietly, he told her, " He wants me to end my relationship with you." He watched her slowly curl into herself, and could already read what her mind was thinking. "I don't want to thought, Granger." he said softer, straightening himself despite the pain he felt just looking at her.

Hermione was standing there looking defenseless, rubbed her hand up and down her arm with uncertianty, her lower lip tucked inbetween her teeth, with a look of worry written all over her face. Draco shook his head and then stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey don't worry... I'll protect you. I'll do what I have to. I'll do it all Hermione...I won't lose you." he said quietly in her hair.

She nodded her head into his chest and then pushed him back and smiled a bit, "You'll protect me?" she said trying to soften the air around them. "A Mud-"

Before she could finish, Draco cut her off with a stare. She gasped as Draco pushed her back up against the wall of the kitchen and moved closer to her. She stopped breathing as he quietly whispered toher, "Don't call yourself that." He rested his hands on the wall on either side of her head, and finished with, "Your my girlfriend, Granger. That is all. Nothing less." he said in a slow dangerous voice.

Hermione's breathing returned as his words left a pleasant feeling over her heart. Her fears disolved away and her love for the young Malfoy cause her heart to do a small flutter. "Malfoy..." she whispered, sliding her hands up his taunt chest.

Her actions surprised him. He was the one who generally started these type of things but here she was. Her lips gently pressed against his. Her hand pulling his hair gently. His breath hitched in the back of his throat. Her teeth nipping at his lower lip. His hand's curled into balled fists on the wall. His lips pressed against hers. Her tounge swipping acrossed his lip-

"'Mione!"

That small voice that had interrupted them once, had done it again. Had them jumpping apart-_** again**_. Draco took a deep breath as Hermione drifted her hands down the front of his shirt. "Yes, Brett..." she called out to him, as she pulled Draco back to her. Draco smirked lowering his hands to her hips and pulled her to him, as well. He had just relaxed his forehead onto her shoulder when the child spoke terrifying words.

"Your Mum and Dad are here!" he said excited. Draco and Hermione froze.

With that announcement, the front door opened and the two teenagers broke apart again, as Hermione's mother Jean spoke first in the entry way.

"Oh look at you! How was your day with Hermione, darling?" she asked Brett and petted the side of his face. In the kitchen Hermione was making motions for Draco to leave, and after taking a moment to realize what she was wanting, he prepared to apperate.

"Good! 'Mione's boyfriend came over, and he played with me. He's nice! He carried me on his shoulders high, and played tag with me! He's in the kitchen with 'Mione." Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed Draco's arm before he could aparate and frowned as the little boy ratted them out.

"Boyfriend?" Robert, Hermione's father said slowly and the two teenagers could feel the fatherly rejection dripping from the one word.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend..." Her mother said softly. "I hope it's not Ron, bless his soul..." she said even quieter to avoid being heard but Draco smirked hearing her.

"I like your mum." he said nodding his approval, and Hermione rolled her eyes slapping his arm playfully.

"Hermione? Dear will you come out here?" called her mother. Draco froze. Then turned and looked back at her. The two of them stood there for a good couple of minuets before Hermione sighed and walked into the other room. Her parents looked at her observing her _scared-out-of-her-wits_ posture.

"Yes mum?" she said and looked up to her parents with false hope showing them that something was definetly up and Brett wasn't sprouting his childish nonsense. Usually she was strong, without an ounce in her being to make her back down from anything, but today she seemed lower and her parents could tell.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" her mother asked, and Hermione opened her mouth and froze. She looked from her mom then to her dad and swallowed hard.

Draco was drowning in the silence as he walked in the kitchen for Hermione to say something. However when the second hand of the clock in the kitchen ticked three more times, and still no answer poured from her, he pushed the door open again and presented himself.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Draco said making her whip around, and her parents to look up and see the blonde boy walk out of the kitchen, well dressed, and a smile on his face. He crossed the small space and extended his hand out to them. "My name's Draco Malfoy. I came because... _I wanted to ask permission to take Hermione on a date_." He said whispering this short message to the two listening parents.

Hermione's mother looked to her husband with a surprised look, and then a smile at Hermione's nervous looking face. "Honey, why didn't you tell us about him? He's so charming!" she gushed, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course her mother would gush over him.

"Draco..." Robert said and nudged his head to the side, and pulled Draco to the side.

"Yes sir?" he asked him and then looked up at Robert, to see a proud look on his face. It confused him.

"Hermione's our pride and joy. I'll give you permission to take her out-as long as you know that if you do her wrong, I won't have mercy on you son." he said softly. This caused Draco to laugh, but nod in understandment.

"Understood sir. Understood."

Hermione glanced over at the two men, but with the brief meeting with Draco's silvery eyes, her worries were put to rest by one small wink.


End file.
